pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Oak (Adventures)
Professor Oak is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who is a professor and researcher. Appearance Professor Oak is based on a character of exactly the same name in the games, as such, he sports the same outfit. He wears a red, short-sleeved polo shirt, brown pants, black shoes, and a lab coat. Personality Biography Professor Oak was a friend of the Daycare couple, Agatha, KurtCR044: Playful Porygon2 and Pryce. One day, Pryce's two Lapras were killed in an accident, which made Pryce depressed and distance himself from others. His friends, including Professor Oak, composed a song to cheer him up.CR064: The Last Battle XIV Agatha observed Professor Oak's battle at the Pokémon Championship, congratulating him on his victory afterwards. Oak walked over to her, as Agatha asked him why did he quit the research team. He revealed that the research team was merely conducting experiments to make the Pokémon do their bidding, prompting Agatha to release her Gastly and Gengar. In response, Oak released his Kangaskhan and Chansey, as the two begin to fight. Whilst Gengar and Kangaskhan grappled, Agatha asks what would he accomplish by himself, to which Oak revealed that his dream was to create a Pokémon Encyclopedia. Agatha refuted the idea, stating that he would not live to see the completion of such a project. Oak agreed, explaining to Agatha that it would be a job then for his descendants to complete. As Oak left her presence, Agatha called out to him. Later, Agatha won the right to fight against Oak in the Pokémon Championship, and after an 8-hour long battle, Professor Oak was declared the victor.YL036: Take a Chance on Chansey Red, Green, & Blue arc Red, a young trainer of Pallet Town, was asked if he knew Professor Oak. Red called him an "old nut", yet the children claimed he was a respected man, who was to show them how to catch a Pokémon, and remembered he also had a grandson, who was a powerful Pokémon trainer. Later, Red regretted his words about ridiculing Oak, and went to his laboratory to seek some advice.RGB001: A Glimpse of the Glow Oak found Red skulking around his laboratory, rummaging through his stuff. Oak shouted at him, calling him a thief, leaving Red surprised. As Red tried to explain himself, he accidentally released all of the Pokémon in his lab. Oak was angry at that, and demanded that Red had to re-capture all of the Pokémon he let loose. Though Red did as ordered, some of the Pokémon escaped the lab. Though still untrusting of Red, Oak followed him as they recaptured all the Pokémon, eventually winding up in Viridian City. The last Pokémon they had to find was a Bulbasaur, that ran into the city's abandoned gym. Inside, Oak tried to calm the Bulbasaur down only to get tackled. Red tried to calm it down and with better results, while Oak noticed how the Bulbasaur warmed up to the young boy. Suddenly, he and Red were attacked by a wild Machoke. Oak then passed out, and when he awoke, he saw as Saur blasted Solar Beam to defeat Machoke. He asked how he knew about Solar Beam and Red replied that he just thought that the bulb would need sunlight. Oak laughed, and permitted Red to keep Bulbasaur. Hearing Red out about why he went to his lab, Oak explained that Red would need to find his own strength, by bonding with his own Pokémon. He then gave Red a Pokédex, claiming if Red would complete it, he'd become the greatest trainer known. Red was fascinated about the idea,RGB002: Bulbasaur, Come Home! so Oak advised him to seek more Pokémon out in Viridian Forest. He also went to say what else he'd find there, but instead, laughed about it. Later, Red found out that something in Viridian Forest was actually Oak's grandson, Blue. Oak, however, watched as Red and Blue resolved the Kangaskhan situation, and wished both of them good luck on their quests to become the greatest Pokémon trainers.RGB003: The Secret of Kangaskhan After meeting up with a girl, the latter and Red went to the Pokémon Center, where they contacted Professor Oak. Oak greeted them both and Red showed how he caught some new Pokémon, including Gyarados. Oak was told about this angry Gyarados, and believed Team Rocket was at work: an organization, which stole Pokémon for experiments. He told them there could be some at Mt. Moon, where Red and the girl, named Misty, went to.RGB006: Gyarados Splashes In! Later, Red contacted Oak, telling him his Bulbasaur evolved into an Ivysaur. Oak knew Blue's Charmander evolved into a Charmeleon, and wondered how was Squirtle was doing. Oak explained to Red Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle were Pokémon of different types, and told Squirtle was the one that was stolen.RGB015: Wartortle Wars Oak told Red about the Hidden Machines, and noted he obtained the HM Cut, Flash and Strength. Red knew there were Surf and Fly, both of which Oak exclaimed their importance.RGB024: What a Dragonite He was later captured by Team RocketRGB027: Kalling Kadabra in order to complete the Mewtwo experiment after their top scientist, Blaine had defected. However, Oak didn't want to help, either, despite being hit by Team Rocket executives.RGB032: A Little Kadabra'll do it This prompted Koga to torture his grandson to force Oak, who would watch his grandson being in pain, to work on the experiment.RGB029: Go For The Golbat Koga was defeated by Red and Blue, the latter using Koga's Golbat to find his grandfather.RGB031: The Art Of Articuno Blue found Oak in the basement and rescued him. Outside Silph Co., Oak was glad that everyone was fine and well. His presence alerted Green, who hid herself.RGB033: The Winged Legends While facing Giovanni, Red remembered how he and Professor Oak went to Viridian City Gym to find Bulbasaur, and Red found Giovanni's bust on a pillar.RGB037: Golly, Golem! During the Pokémon League at Indigo Plateau, Professor Oak entered the tournament under the alias 'Dr. O'. After going up into the semi-finals, he was matched up against Green. He eventually gained the upper hand during the match due to his experience as a trainer and taking advantage of Green's ornithophobia. He warned her that she should not steal, and her battle against Flying-type Pokémon was her lesson. After Green is defeated in battle, Oak revealed that he knew Green had stolen the Squirtle from his lab years after she was kidnapped by a bird Pokémon and a mysterious man. He forgave Green for stealing the Squirtle and gave her a Pokédex, which touched Green for his kindness. Since he only came to face against Green, Professor Oak forfeited the tournament for Red and Blue to settle their rivalry.RGB039: Just a Spearow Carrier Oak watched as Red and Blue fought in the tournament. He noticed his grandson has matured and was not as arrogant as before, while his opponent learned to use knowledge during the battle. Oak noted how they both exchanged some strategies with each other. In the end, Oak watched as Red won the tournament and became the Champion. His forfeit also meant that Green was pushed into third place of the tournament.RGB040: A Charizard... and a Champion Yellow arc Oak was talking with Misty over the videophone. Misty was concerned, asking after Red, who had not replied to any of her calls or messages. Oak was not worried about Red, only complaining that Red has not been filling his Pokédex at all, but proudly admitting that Red had done a great job as Kanto's Champion. Regardless, Oak was working on a new project, and explained Red had an invitation to a battle, while Blue and Green left Pallet Town for their own goals. Suddenly, Red's Pikachu staggered into his lab, badly injured, and collapsed.YL001: Ponyta Tale Oak was in shock, wondering why Pika was so injured, and wondered what happened to Red. Misty reminded him to heal Pika first, so Oak placed it in the pod. Oak read the letter how Red accepted the challenge from Bruno and did not return. Misty swore to contact the other Gym Leaders about this. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a young boy and his Doduo. Oak claimed he had no time for the boy, as he had to take care of Pika. The boy simply hugged Pika and healed him and left. Oak stopped him, and was told the boy did not know of Red's whereabouts, nor could he say anything more. Oak challenged the boy to a battle to test his mettle and impress on him the power it would take for some enemy to have defeated Red. Oak was initially insulted that the boy won the battle by making Oak's Spearow too dizzy to fight but cooled down, realizing that the battle hadn't injured either of their Pokémon. Seeing how much Pikachu already trusts the boy, Oak decided to trust him as well, and gave him Red's Pokédex to return to to its owner.YL002: Do do that Doduo Misty, who contacted Oak, was surprised he gave a Pokédex and Pikachu to a boy he never met before. Oak told her not to worry, and gave a letter to Pidgeot and sent it away.YL004: Do Wrong, Dewgong! Despite having obtained the Pokédex from Professor Oak, Yellow was not interested in completing it, for she wanted Pokémon as her true friends. Meanwhile, Blue obtained Professor Oak's letter, and read that his assistance was needed.YL007: Purrrr-sian Blue replied back to Professor Oak, who read Blue found the Elite Four's headquarters, and was preparing to go there.YL022: Breath of the Dragonair Part 3 Facing some moving trees, which were actually Oddish and Exeggutor, Yellow contacted Professor Oak. Oak was displeased, as they could be overheard by their enemies. Regardless, he was concerned, for those Pokémon's mass migration was not a normal behavior. He believed they may sense a great disaster, including an unnatural one, approaching. Later, Daisy Oak helped her grandfather, and saw Yellow's picture. Oak explained Yellow was battling the Elite Four, who were more powerful than the Gym Leaders. Regardless, he started to believe in him.YL023: Extricated from Exeggutor Oak was in shock, as he and his granddaughter watched how Cerulean City, Pewter City and Celadon City were attacked, and some was coming out of those locations. Daisy asked what happened to Yellow, and Oak told he went to Cerise Island to confront the Elite Four. Since three of the Elite Four's armies were attacking, Oak believed that Yellow and others were trying to raid the island, with most of its defenses gone.YL026: Punching Poliwrath In the end, after the Elite Four's defeat, Professor Oak went to pursue new goals.YL050: The Legend Gold & Silver arc Gold and Joey were talking with each other, and the latter explained he was given a bag from Professor Oak to deliver it to Professor Elm. Gold recalled that was the guy from DJ Mary's radio talk show, which made Joey yell at him for not knowing anything more about Oak. This gave Gold an idea to join Joey to help him deliver the bag, thinking he'll meet up with Professor Oak at Cherrygrove City.GS002: Who Gives a Hoothoot? Eventually, the two encountered Professor Oak, who asked of Gold if he saw if the thief had a Pokédex with him.GS003: Sneasel Sneak Attack Gold confirmed this, as Oak exclaimed the thief took the Pokédex and a Pokémon from Elm's lab. Oak explained he moved to Johto to Cherrygrove City, to attend to DJ Mary's shows. Gold admitted that he initially wanted to obtain DJ Mary's autograph by accompanying Professor Oak. Seeing the Pokédex, Gold changed his mind and wanted one for himself as well. Joey apologized to Oak for Gold's rude behavior, while Oak explained he made three Pokédexes for research purposes, and refused it to give it to Gold. Gold claimed he could defeat the thief if he had such a device, but Oak still refused to hand it over, claiming he only handed over the devices to people he trusted. Gold even initiated a battle, but Oak claimed even if he lost, he still wouldn't give the Pokédex. He pointed out Gold was reckless, didn't think of consequences, and the Pokédex would be a mere tool for him. Gold left, but he found Joey's Rattata having fallen in a river. Oak went to rescue Joey, while Gold was rescuing Rattata, and threw his Exbo's Poké Ball on the top of the cliff. Oak had Ledyba rescue Gold and scolded him. Joey explained Gold actually saved his Rattata, while Gold expressed his desire to obtain the Pokédex. Oak asked of him to get back up, but Gold was persistent until the device was given to him. Oak asked him what Pokémon meant to him, and Gold claimed they were his partners in obtaining the goals they shared and fought together for. Oak confirmed Gold to be suitable to have a Pokédex. He also gave Gold's bag back, which Oak found near the river. Gold was thrilled, and let Joey take the bag back to his house in New Bark Town, and bid Oak farewell. Oak noticed how Gold's attitude changed fast, since he recently referred to him as "old man".GS005: Stantler By Me Elm contacted Oak, who explained he met Gold and noted how he was even more reckless than Red was. Elm hoped he was doing okay, and sent his assistant to meet up with him in Violet City.GS006: Number One Donphan Crystal arc Oak contacted Bill, who volunteered to find a suitable trainer to take on the quest to catch Pokémon for the Pokédex.CR001: Slugging It Out With SlugmaCR004: Surrounded by Staryu Oak was having his Stantler and Ledyba battle some Slugma to catch them. However, he failed to capture them, and wished there was someone that could complete the Pokédex he had left, and he was too old to do that. At Cherrygrove City, he was contacted by Bill, who reported he found a trainer that was an expert in catching Pokémon. However, the trainer did not leave a name, and wanted to meet up with Oak at Violet City. Oak arrived to the Pokémon Academy at Violet City, and saw the Slugma attacking the place. He went to protect the children, who fled, except a girl. The girl sent Arcanine and Hitmonlee, who fought the Slugma. Oak claimed Slugma had to be captured, so the girl removed her apron and showed her catching skills by capturing Slugma with Level Balls. Oak was in shock, seeing this was the catching pro Bill was talking about, her name being Crystal, nicknamed Chris. Oak was impressed, and gave Crystal the Pokédex. Oak advised her to start her mission at Cherrygrove City. Crystal showed she already caught some Pokémon, and showed it to Professor Oak; she admitted she didn't need any more Pokémon, for she already had her catching team prepared. Oak was amazed by her catching skills, as she left. Professor Elm came to Oak, displeased that the former hadn't introduced him to Crystal, and even wanted to give Chikorita to Crystal. Elm admitted to Chikorita, who was feeling adventurous, Crystal already had her Pokémon team and Chikorita was not needed. Chikorita was upset of this, and left Oak and Elm, the former stating they had to warn Crystal about this. However, they both failed to contact her, as Crystal turned off her phone.CR002: Three Cheers for Chikorita Crystal contacted Oak and Elm, reporting she found Chikorita and nicknamed it as Megaree. Oak saw this was a problem, as the transport system was not repaired yet. Elm wondered why wouldn't she keep all of her Pokémon like this, and Oak replied the new Pokémon League rules permit six Pokémon per trainer; a number more of that would make the trainer neglect other Pokémon they have.CR003: A Flaaffy Kerfuffle Since the transport system was still disabled, Bill decided to give Professor Oak a part of the device he made. Thus, any Pokémon Crystal was to catch would be transported to Professor Oak.CR004: Surrounded by Staryu Crystal used the device quite often, even during the night, when Oak fell asleep.CR005: Off Course with Corsola Oak contacted Crystal, and reported how from the Burned Tower in Ecruteak City, three Legendary Pokémon have gone out: Suicune, Entei and Raikou. He asked of her to collect some data about them, and was shocked to hear Crystal just met Suicune a moment ago.CR006: Querulous Qwilfish As Crystal faced Suicune, Oak explained to her the Pokédex has gathered some info about it. Crystal confirmed this, and saw the Pokédex could even track Suicune's location down.CR010: Jumping Jumpluff As she had failed in her mission, Crystal went to contact Professor Oak, but noticed her PokéGear was broken. Her mom came, and reminded her daughter Professor Oak entrusted her, as a pro, with a mission.CR017: Absolutely Azumarill As Crystal was on a boat with Yellow and her uncle, Wilton, Crystal feared they were villains and contacted Professor Oak. Oak explained those were her allies, as he asked of Yellow to meet up with Crystal to help her in the mission to catch Pokémon. Crystal wanted to ask more, but Oak didn't have much time and sent info about Yellow to Crystal through the PokéGear.CR026: Really Remoraid Meeting with Gold and Silver, Crystal heard how her Pokédex was beeping. She recalled how Oak gave the other two Pokédex to two boys, and saw these were those two.CR030: Lively Lugia I Crystal called Oak, who heard about Lugia's appearance. Crystal was concerned about Yellow, who was gone, but Oak assured her Yellow was used to such danger. He also asked of Crystal to go to the Indigo Plateau, and wished to send Gold there, too. Much to his shock, Gold was with Crystal.CR033: Curious Kingdra He informed the two he was certain the Masked Man that Gold and Silver encountered before was also a Gym Leader. Oak explained the material Gold's Aibo scratched off Masked Man's mask was made of material that was also made from Gym Badges. He explained that the upcoming Gym Leaders' tournament was actually a plot to uncover who the Masked Man really was. Due to that, only he, Elm, his assistant and Pokémon Association director knew of the plan. He let Gold and Crystal go to Indigo Plateau to find more out, though Crystal was there just to make sure Gold wouldn't do anything rash.CR040: Notorious Noctowl After Gold and Crystal arrived to Indigo Plateau, Oak called the latter, and asked of them to remain unseen at the stadium.CR038: Yikes, It's Yanma! During the tournament, Oak appeared on the screen to explain that unlike Brock's Onix, who was a Rock-type, Jasmine's Steelix was a Steel-type Pokémon. He explained the Steel-type was a newly-discovered type of Pokémon, and told there are other known Pokémon that fell in that category.CR039: Capital Kabutops While the fighting against Masked Man went underway, Oak gave titles to the Pokédex Holders: Red the Fighter, Blue the Trainer, Yellow the Healer, Crystal the Capturer, Silver the Trader and Green the Evolver. The latter explained Silver stole the Pokédex, but Oak let him keep it, due to his trading ability. Gold felt saddened, as he thought he was undeserving of a Pokédex, and Oak looked down on him. However, the egg he held hatched, and Gold turned the paper, reading Oak gave him the title of a Breeder.CR062: The Last Battle XII After Masked Man was stopped, one day, Oak woke up and was late for DJ Mary's radio show. Crystal helped him out, and showed she completed the Pokédex, for even if she didn't catch the Legendary Pokémon, she was close enough to get their data. Oak was impressed, but decided not to tell her that there were new Pokémon discovered elsewhere. Regardless, he went to Goldenrod Radio Station, where he greeted the audience. The radio director pointed towards a child, and Oak approached him, asking about his name.CR064: The Last Battle XIV The child was actually Emerald, who followed Crystal and saw Professor Oak. He decided to become his assistant and obtain the Pokédex, and came to the Goldenrod Radio Station to ask Oak to give it to him.EM029: The Final Battle IV Oak knew Emerald's name, as he was a student of the Pokémon Academy in Johto. Emerald was thrilled, thinking Oak would give him the device. However, Oak refused to give the Pokédex to Emerald, which confused him. Oak told Emerald didn't even say his name, was too young to become a trainer, even saw that Emerald didn't make friends at the Academy. Most importantly, Oak noted how Emerald wished to spend time with Pokémon by having the device, but Earl Dervish told him Emerald distanced himself from Pokémon. Oak made it clear that to have the Pokédex, Emerald had to have a bond with Pokémon that made it special, and would give the Pokédex only when Emerald would discover that bond.EM030: The Final Battle V Ruby & Sapphire arc Oak also crafted theree Pokédex for the trainers in Hoenn.FRLG035: Phew for Mew After Emerald matured and learned how to calm Pokémon down, he sought Oak out. Oak apologized, as he gave the last Pokédex to Professor Birch in Hoenn, where a crisis raged on. FireRed & LeafGreen arc Green visited Professor Oak, who was surprised to see her new look. Green admitted she was going to Sevii Islands to meet up with her parents she had been separated from. She gave the Pokédex to Professor Oak, who expected of Red and Blue to give their own so he could upgrade them. After Green went off, Oak was touched how everything was going well for her, and went to upgrade the Pokédex. However, he was attacked by Orm, and quickly pressed one of the Fame Checkers to record this. Oak had his Pokémon attack Orm, who used brute force to defeat them. Orm demanded the Pokédex to be given to him, but Oak pointed out Red and Blue had the other two, and would come the next day. Instead, Orm intimidated Oak to record his voice to tell Red and Blue to give away their Pokédexes.FRLG015: Going Green Eventually, Oak was captured and beaten up.FRLG011: Put Your Beast Foot ForwardFRLG012: Don't Doubt DeoxysFRLG014: Not Exactly Normal Red and Blue found the Fame Checker Oak left to them. Playing the recording, they heard how Professor Oak wanted of them to place their Pokédex on the system near the computer. The boys trusted him and did so, causing both Pokédex to vanish.FRLG003: Now You See Me... Red and Blue read Green's diary, and learned that Green also gave her Pokédex away.FRLG004: ...Now You Don't Bill also noted how she obtained a Tri Pass, and wondered what was the recording in the Fame Checker meant for her. Red, who also wanted to know more, didn't want to open her letter, as Oak meant to give it only to her.FRLG008: A Vicious Cycle of Possibilities Blue fought Orm, who showed Professor Oak was captured and wounded. Blue told these tragic news to others, and it made him even more enraged to keep on fighting Team Rocket to rescue Professor Oak,FRLG016: It Takes Patience, Knowledge and a Really Quick Beedrill though Red held him back from doing anything rash to save his grandfather.FRLG033: Right on Time, Rhydon Eventually, Red, Green and Blue, assisted by Mewtwo, found Professor Oak at the Trainer Tower on Six Island. Since the tower's system "R" used a force field to imprison Oak, Blue had Porygon2 hack the system. Once the force field was lowered, Blue's Scizor cut Oak's shackles off. The group freed Green's parents, but soon faced a new threat.FRLG018: Once More into the Unown To protect Oak and her parents, Green sent Clefy and Jiggly to guard them.FRLG019: Meet Deoxys, and Deoxys, and Deoxys, and... Although he was saved, Oak took Green into the tower, since he had some unfinished business - to retrieve the Pokédex. To guard themselves, Green had Jiggly inflate itself to stop the Deoxys' clones from attacking them. Oak explained Team Rocket took the Pokédexes to learn more about Red, Green and Blue's battles to prepare them to catch Deoxys. Hence, the black Pokédex Carr wielded was to record information about Deoxys. To upgrade the Pokédexes, Oak showed three new ones, and used the old ones to transfer data to them. Jiggly deflated itself, as the Deoxys' clones overwhelmed it; since Oak needed more time, Green had her Pokémon stand in their path to pushing the forces away. The Deoxys' clones broke out and crushed the Pokédexes, but Oak was grateful, as all of the data was transferred to the new variants. He thanked Green, and asked for her envelope, showing the memory chips inside. He explained while Orm was distracted, Oak placed the chips into the envelope, and believed if he gave them to Red or Blue, the two would argue and lose the chips. Regardless, he placed the memory chips into the new Pokédexes and activated them successfully.FRLG020: Secrets from Sneasel To break Mewtwo out of its armor, the Pokédex Holders made a plan to make three attacks on Deoxys at the same time to collide. Oak pointed out Green's Blasty was not strong enough as Red's Saur or Blue's Charizard, hence why Green had her Pokémon evolve and support Blasty. Before Mewtwo slashed the Trainer Tower to split in two,FRLG021: Give It Your Best, Blastoise Oak, Green and Blue leapt away into the other room, thus sealing most of the Deoxys clones.FRLG022: Surprised by Sneasel The trio regrouped with Ultima, Lorelei, the sailor and Green's parents. They watched as Mew flew towards Kanto.FRLG027: Mewtwo and Mew Too The group sailed towards Vermilion City, where they saw Team Rocket's airship moving towards the city.FRLG031: Start the Countdown, Starmie After the airship was stopped, Ultima, Lorelei and Oak went to congratulate the Pokédex Holders for saving the city and stopping Team Rocket's plans. The trio was shocked to see the Pokédex Holders were turned to stone, and Oak immediately asked of Lorelei to stop Green's parents from seeing this tragedy. Emerald arc Professor Oak contacted Scott, who was building the Battle Frontier. Oak explained the Battle Frontier was the place where Jirachi, the Mythical Pokémon, would show up for a week, and remembered the Jirachi report Ultima obtained from a questionable place. Oak told that his intention was to catch it. Scott permitted that, but was told there was an enemy that wanted to capture Jirachi, as they have broken into his lab and stole his data. Since the Jirachi report was not fully translated, Oak decided to translate it more, but learned Jirachi would appear between July 1st and July 7th. Oak wondered if Scott would continue on with the opening of the Battle Frontier. Scott confirmed he would, as he had the Frontier Brains - the powerful trainers he gathered - to watch over the place. Oak told he would send his own trusted person to catch it.EM015: Sneaky Like Shedinja I Scott accepted the request, but set a condition: one wish should be left to him. Oak was displeased, but Scott reminded them there would be trouble on his Battle Frontier, so Oak accepted this condition.EM027: The Final Battle II Crystal reported to Oak how Emerald was doing well on the Battle Frontier, despite Emerald having three days left to catch Jirachi. Crystal had paperwork for Oak to analyze, and was told how Emerald even cheered for his Pokémon to win. Oak was surprised, seeing how people can change. This was confirmed by Professor Birch, who visited the two, and both shook hands to have met each other.EM017: Verily Vanquishing Vileplume I Birch was flattered that it was to his help that Emerald came to Battle Frontier, but he cited Oak that "Pokédex Holders' had life surrounded by battles". Oak confirmed this, while Birch was saddened, since he thought of Treecko that was lost in the flood during the Hoenn crisis. Oak recalls they found Emerald as a suitable trainer for Treecko. Birch confirmed this, and wished that Treecko had a chance to train at a pace that Ruby's Mumu and Sapphire's Chic had. Birch informed the two Treecko was found Wally, who even evolved it to a Grovyle, but was never seen since it was blown away from the Sky Tower.EM018: Verily Vanquishing Vileplume II After Crystal returned to Oak, she returned with all the Pokédexes of the Pokédex Holders. She admitted in the tournament they all had she was defeated by Green. Seeing the reporter took the pictures of the Battle Frontier, Oak asked of Crystal for his number. Oak called him, and gave him a job to take pictures of Pokémon's habitats. Todd accepted, while Crystal was looking at the pictures. Oak admitted he was working on new Pokédexes, and had Crystal send a mail to Professor Rowan in Sinnoh to check this new mechanism out.EM035: Epilogue Diamond & Pearl arc Oak and Rowan worked together to create the newest Pokédex, which would be given to Sinnoh Pokédex Holders.D&P057: Yikes, Yanmega! IID&P071: High-tailing It from Haunter Professor Oak got a letter from Marley, who wrote her concern over the rising animosity between people and Pokémon, due to the incident with the Galactic Bomb and the fight atop the Spear Pillar. This conflicted with her viewpoint that people and Pokémon should stop fighting and live in harmony.PT024: The Final Dimensional Duel X Platinum arc Oak wrote a letter back to Marley, acknowledging the words she wrote, and apologized as an adult, since he had to make a better world. However, he asked of Marley not to give up hope, and told her about Shaymin, and told her a way to meet it: to pluck a Gracidea Flower from the Floaroma Meadow. His final words were that she could expect hope through gratefulness. Lance had contacted Professor Oak to prepare himself to stop Team Rocket's plans, as they were attempting to summon Arceus and the Legendary Sinnoh trio.HGSS017: All About Arceus VII Professor Oak had invited Gold at his lab. There, Oak showed him pictures of Lake of Rage, the Burned Tower and the Goldenrod Radio Tower. Gold didn't see much point of Oak showing his poictures of tour around Johto, to which Oak pointed out there were Team Rocket grunts in the pictures. He suspected that Team Rocket was up to no good, and Elm confirmed that. While Oak explained that the Pokémon Association and the Violet City police have been chasing them, there was something else. He activated a device, showing a hologram of Lance, which Gold was fascinated about. Lance conveyed to them a message that despite being infamous, he wanted to ask them for a favor: since Team Rocket was after the Legendary Pokémon, Arceus, he had asked of Oak to send a powerful trainer to meet up with him at the Pokéathlon Dome. Gold understood that, but asked why didn't Oak choose Silver or Crystal for the mission. Oak admitted that he couldn't contact the two. Gold realized that he was chosen as the substitute, and started fighting with Oak, to which he and Elm tried to calm Gold down, to visit the Pokéathlon Dome as the new attraction.HGSS003: One Tough Togepi HeartGold & SoulSilver arc Gold remembered Professor Oak during his battle with Arceus. He noted Oak was thinking of him as unreliable, just like he was looking down on Togebo, and swore to change that by battling alongisde Togebo.HGSS018: All About Arceus VIII X & Y arc Professor Oak was contacted by Professor Rowan, who alerted him of the coming of Xerneas and Yveltal.X&Y034: Pinsir Glares Pokémon On hand Given away See also *Professor Oak (anime) *Professor Oak (ETP) *Professor Oak (Origins) *Professor Oak (MS020) *Professor Oak (Masters trailer) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Professor Category:Researcher Category:Male characters